You're The One To Blame: An Evan Peters Fanfiction
by dulceedemetria
Summary: I just landed the biggest role in my acting career, American Horror Story! I'm beyond excited to start working! My fellow costars feel like my second family. Except one. His name is Evan Peters. We have to work closely together and he kind of makes me nervous. What is this?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of a Simple Girl

Chapter 1: Dreams of a Simple Girl

_"I think I'd have a heart attttaackkkkk! The feelings got lost in my lungs! They're burning, I'd rather be numb! And there's no one else to blame..." _

I woke up startled at the sudden start of the music. I looked across the room and saw my phone blaring. I scared myself with my own alarm, AGAIN. I know it sounds ridiculous to be scared by your alarm since you know, YOU'RE the one who sets it every night.

The thing is with me, I'm able to sense when someone walks into my room when I'm asleep. Even when I'm in a deep sleep. Like they'll walk through the door and I cam feel their presence, I just don't wake up.

I know it sounds stupid but whatever. That's probably why I get scared from my alarm cause I don't feel it come into the room. Or maybe cause I'm a huge dork.

After having my mini heart attack of the day, I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to start getting ready for the big day! Today I'm auditioning for a show that's supposed to be really big.

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of becoming an actress. Of course, my parents didn't think it was a "practical job" or whatever so they forced me to go to UCI to study psychology. Don't get me wrong. psychology is a really fun subject to study, but it's just not for me.

So I've been auditioning for anything. I've done a couple of commercials and I was an extra on _How I Met Your Mother _one time. I haven't been able to land a major role. Hopefully today, that all changes.

The show is called _American Horror Story _and I heard about it a couple of months ago. All I know so far about the program is it's about a family that moves into a haunted house and that everyone who has lived in there died and they go through all sorts of crazy shit. I'm auditioning for the part of the daughter, Violet Harmon. I'm only 18 and I'm pretty short so I kind of look about 15 or 16.

I quickly hopped into the shower and then began to get ready. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with my Ed Sheeran _Drunk _t-shirt and tied my purple flannel around my waist with some black converse. I finished off my outfit by wearing rings on random fingers. I decided that if I'm going to play the part of a teenager, then I'm going to dress like a teenager.

After quickly blow drying my hair into perfect beach waves, I began to apply my usual makeup: some tinted moisturizer, concealer under my panda eyes, one coat of mascara, some nude lipstick, and my tiny cateye. Once I was satisfied with my look, I began to head to the kitchen.

I stopped at the entrance of my kitchen once I saw the AMAZING view I had. My gorgeous boyfriend, Nicholas Montez, was in nothing but his gray boxers. His beautiful tan skin, his perfectly muscle toned boy, his strange assortment of tattoos that actually looked really good on him, and his wild bed hair gave off a sexy vibe. He was standing in front of the stove flipping some pancakes.

"Good morning babe. Smells really good in here," I say as I walk towards him.

"Morning babygirl," he says as he leans in for a kiss. I pecked his lips and then began to hug him while he continued cooking. "You ready for today?" he asked while flashing one of his signature smiles. I leaned my forehead against his smooth back.

I'm really nervous and I'm scared that I won't get the part," I answer honestly, "I feel like I'm going to pull a Bella and throw up on the producers and director."

"No you're not babe. You got this! You've been rehearsing ever since you heard about the show. Have a little more faith in yourself," he said as he scooped up the last pancake from the pan. "You just have to eat and you'll be on your way." I let go of him as he turned around, holding a plate of pancakes.

"I'm really am sorry babe but I can't eat right now. My stomach feels really queasy from my nervousness." He frowned at me.

"Dulce it's not healthy for you to skip breakfast. You need to eat something." I flinch at the familiarity of his words.

"Nicholas I promise I'll eat something as soon as I get out of the audition." His eyebrows furrowed.

"You know I hate being called Nicholas," he said grumpily. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes,

"You know I hate being forced to eat when I don't feel good," I replied in a mocking tone.

"Fine," he said in a defeated tone, "just promise me you'll actually eat something after."

"Yes baby I'll even send you a picture of me eating," I say as I hug him. He set down the plate and hugged me back.

"Don't be so nervous babygirl you got this. I love you," he purred into my ear. "I love you too." I replied as I began to blush furiously. He looked me in the eyes before kissing me passionately. Even after a year of dating, he still gives me butterflies in my tummy. I really didn't want to be the one to break the kiss but I can't be late to my audition.

"I have to go Nick. I really wish I could stay but I'll see you later." I gave him another quick peck before I walked toward the door.

"Go get 'em Tiger," he said as he flashed me another one of his heart melting smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

I was sweating buckets as I was driving to the audition. _"Get yourself together! It's just an audition calm down!" _My heart started racing again when I pulled up to the building. I took my keys out of the ignition and just stared at the entrance.

_"Okay breathe Dulce. Calm down. Stupid anxiety." _I mentally kick myself for being such an anxious and shy person. I TOTALLY picked the perfect career. _"It's just like talking to Nick, Daisy, Natalia, or Sayra," _I assured myself, _"There's nothing to be worried about. If I don't get the part,it's okay. No one else besides Nick knows I'm here." _I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. _"Go get 'em Tiger." _I smiled as Nick's words replayed in my head. I looked up, took another deep breath, and got out of my car.

"Hello my name is Dulce Cazares and I'm here to audition for American Horror Story," I said smiling at the receptionist while handing her my portfolio. She looked at me over her green spectacles. "You newbies are always so cheerful. Go sit in the lobby and wait until your name is called." She pointed at a door at the end of the hall. I thanked her and began to walk to the door she had indicated.

_"What's so wrong with being cheerful? It's a lot more bearable than a gloomy, rude person." _I thought bitterly. Like seriously, who peed in her Cheerios?

I opened the door and saw a lot of people. A few of the girls were dressed like me and I knew that they were competition. I immediately began to feel insecure. They were so much better looking than me. I folded my arms around my stomach and closed the door. The room was pretty full but luckily, there was one chair left.

I sat down and waited for my turn. I started to get nervous and began to bite my thumb. It's a bad habit I picked up from my favorite anime Death Note. My favorite character L always bit his thumb and it looked so adorable. So now I do it when I'm either bored, thinking, or nervous.

"Careful there. If you keep chewing on your thumb like that, you might not have one," a boy sitting to my right said. I looked at him and stopped biting my thumb. He had blonde curly hair and a perfect smile. He had a kind and warm face. "Oh yeah it's a bad habit of mine," I said shyly. I lowered my hand and began to play with the rings on my fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Oh no you didn't embarrass me." Before he replied, he got up and began to walk towards the room. I didn't realize they had called his name. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled. _"Well, isn't he confident," _I silently thought, _"He's probably one of those overly cocky fuckboys." _

Some of the girls went and left with worried looks. I began to debate whether or not I should stay or leave. Before I could make up my mind, someone called out my name. I looked up and saw a woman holding my portfolio. "Dulce Cazares?" she asked while looking around.

"I'm right here," I said.

"We're ready for you," she replied. I stood up and quickly walked towards the woman. She stood back as I entered the room. There were 3 men sitting at a table and a camera guy standing in the corner. I put on my best smile as I walked in. The man at the end spoke up.

"Hello Ms. Cazares how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. How are you sir?"

"I'm fine as well thank you. Let us introduce ourselves. I am one of the creators of the show and my name is Ryan Murphy."

The man on his right began to speak.

"I am the other creator of the show and my name is Brad Falchuk." Then the man of his right spoke up.

"My name is Bradley Buecker and I am one of the editors."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Same goes for us Dulce," Ryan said with a smile on his face, "Okay now what part are you auditioning for and why do you think we should choose you?"

"I'm auditioning for the part of Violet Harmon. When I first read the script, I fell in love with her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and she doesn't take anyone's bullshit. I can just relate to her so much and I believe I can bring her to life," I said boldly. Whoa, don't even ask me where that came from. I guess my nervousness left the building.

"You're the first person to say that. Every other girl said they're auditioning just because they can. I like your passion girl show us what you got!" Brad said as he was handing me a copy of the script. Honestly, I was surprised. I didn't even think that they would like me. I quickly went through my lines with Bradley as he played my love interest, Tate.

"That was good. We'll let you know in a few days whether or not you got the part," said Ryan.

"Thank you guys. Have a great day," I said as I flashed my best smile and walked out of the room. I briskly walked out of the building and ran to my car.

I sat in my car surprised. I couldn't believe that they actually liked me. I honestly think I nailed that audition. I began thinking about what I would do if I got the part when my stomach let out a huge rumble.

_"Oh yeah I didn't eat breakfast. Let's get some food in you." _I started my car and I began to drive happily away.


	3. Chapter 3: Sandwiches and Surprise!

I went driving around town until I found a Subway. I pulled up to the restaurant and ordered a sub with some barbeque chips and a coke. My mouth was watering as I sat down. As I was unwrapping my sandwich, I remembered I was supposed to send Nick a picture of me eating.

I felt slightly annoyed but I knew he did it because he cared about me. I took out my phone and turned the camera around so I could take a selfie. I took a huge bite out of my sandwich as I snapped the picture. I sent the picture with the caption _"Get in my belly!" _I giggled as I set my phone down. I enjoyed the rest of my sandwich in peace.

As I was driving back home, I realized I never asked that guy from the audition for his name. I don't know why I find it so important to find out his name. I don't think I'll ever see him again. I shrugged off my thoughts as I began to think about the audition.

_"What if I sucked and they were just being nice? No I doubt it. Producers and directors have been mean to me before. What if they were telling everyone that? Okay dude you're overthinking this stop!" _I mentally cursed myself for being so insecure. I let my thoughts drift over to Nick when I stopped at a traffic light. I began to think about his honey like voice that makes me melt everytime he talks. The goosebumps he gives me when he tells me he loves me. The electric feeling I get everytime we touch. His candy tasting lips.

I guess you can say I got too distracted because then I heard a crashing sound.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO cliffhanger! Ahahaha I'm sorry guys but I just had to. I'm sorry this is just a filler chapter but I felt that I needed to post something for you guys! I just might post another chapter later on ... ;) Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: He's So Annoying

CRASH!I woke up from my thoughts as I slammed my head against the steering wheel. _"What the hell? Well this just made my day," _I thought sarcastically. I got out of my car to inspect the damage. The whole back of my car was smashed in. I covered my mouth as I looked at my poor car.

_"How the fuck am I going to pay for this? Nick and I both have part time jobs and barely make enough pay for our bills and other expenses." _I thought. The guy who hit me got out of his car. I didn't even know that he was still there. "Hey I'm really sorry about this I wasn- hey aren't you the girl from the audition?" he asked.

I turned around and faced the boy that teased me in the waiting room. "Oh yeah hey."

"I'm really sorry about your car. I wasn't paying attention."

"How can you not notice that the traffic light was on red?"

"It was green when I looked down at my phone."

"Are you serious!? You were texting!? You're not supposed to be doing that when you're driving!" I said angrily. I know I'm being pretty hypocritical because I wasn't paying attention either but he doesn't know that. Besides, he could've seriously hurt someone. Luckily it was the back of my car and not a person walking on the street.

"Hey I said I was sorry. Look I'll pay for the damage. By the way, I never got your name," he said as he stuck out his hand. I reluctantly took his hand.

"Dulce and yours?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Evan."

"Nice to meet you I guess haha," I laughed weakly. It isn't really the best time to meet someone and be all nice about it after they hit your car.

"Let me take your car to the shop. I'll pay for everything," he said as he was pulling out his phone. I just stood there and nodded. I am a really quiet person around new people so I didn't really know what to say as we waited for the tow truck.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Wow you won't even answer me," he said while laughing, "You really are shy. What are you doing auditioning for a show if you don't like to talk?" That pissed me off faster than a guy asking me if I'm mad because I'm on my period.

"You don't know me," I said a little too harshly. It's enough that my family already said that to me. I don't need somebody I don't even know tell me that.

"Whoa," he said as he backed up with his hands up, "I must've touched a nerve." His voice had a hint of amusement in it. I don't know why, but that pissed me off even more. Thankfully, the tow truck and began to hook up my car.

"Come on," Evan said. I was too mad to get in that car with him.

"No I'll just go with the tow truck guy." I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. Evan leaned against his car and started laughing while playing with his keys. Why is everything this guy does annoys the shit out of me? "Why are you laughing?"

"Umm what tow truck guy?" I spun around and saw the tow truck leaving. My eyes grew big and I began to run after the car.

"WAITTTTTTT!" I waved my arms hoping he'd get the message and stop. Sadly he didn't because he just kept going. I stopped running and groaned. I knew I only had one option.

"Come on the shop's a little far from here," Evan said behind me. I rolled my eyes and grudgingly walked to his car. This isn't going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not Beyonce

Kill me now. Evan won't shut up with his stupid along to crappy pop songs on the radio. I cover my ears and bang my head against the window. Maybe if I do it hard enough, I can have memory loss and forget about him. "Hey stop hitting my window! You're gonna crack it!" Evan shouted over the radio.

"I wouldn't be doing this if you stopped singing like I asked you to," I yelled back. Evan leaned over and turned off the radio.

"There you happy?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes very. Thank you very much," I said as I leaned back in my seat with a smirk. He looked over at me with a smile.

"You're lucky you're pretty," he said with a smile. I felt my face starting to heat up but I refused to let him see me. "What? You're not used to guys like me hitting on you?" Evan asked in his cocky tone. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists.

"What do you mean guys like you? You mean arrogant assholes?" I said as I looked away from the window. He had a hurt look on his face and put his hand over his heart.

"You know that hurt. Arrogant assholes have hearts too you know." I shook my head and scoffed at him. For the rest of the ride, we didn't speak to each other. After 20 grueling minutes, we finally got to the repair shop. "Here we are," Evan said as he turned off the car and looked at me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Evan followed suit. I walked towards the mechanics and asked them how much and how long it would take to fix it.

"I say it would have to be $1500," said one of the mechanics. My eyes bulged out of my head. I guess Evan noticed my panic starting to set in because he asked the guy if he could pay right now. Evan returned stuffing his wallet in his pocket and thanked the guys. I waved goodbye and Evan started leading me towards his car.

"How long is it going to take them to fix it?" I asked as we buckled our seatbeats on. Evan turned the engine on and said, "About a week." I leaned back in my seat and repeatedly said _shit _under my breath. "So where do you live Dulce?" He asked.

"Why you creeper?" I asked.

"So I can take you home. You need a ride," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah right. I live at Jefferson at Hollywood on Sunset Blvd," I replied. Evan started the car and remained silent. When we got to my apartment, I unbuckled my seatbelt and thanked him. I walked up to the third floor and opened my door. I was greeted by an attacker.

"NOOO LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as I repeatedly punched my attacker. Then I heard a familiar laugh. "You asshole what's wrong with you?" I asked annoyed as I shoved Nick off of me. He was rolling around on the ground laughing. "You should have seen your face. Priceless!" He said in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration and walked over his laughing body to put my bag down. I went to the kitchen and pulled out my stash of Reese's. I grabbed a couple and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

I unwrapped the peanut butter heaven as I watched my crazy boyfriend. "You done yet Nicholas?" I sarcastically asked. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he sat up.

"What's up with you babe?" He asked once he got himself together. I took a large bite out of my chocolate and said, " I just had a shitty day, sorry." He got up from the floor and sat down next to me on the couch.

"You know no matter what happens, you're always gonna be a star to me hun," Nick said as he put his arm on my shoulders and kissed my head. I smiled at his kindness and snuggled into him.

"Actually babe the audition went great! It was just after."

"What happened?"

"Well don't get mad but I got into an accident." Nick opened his mouth but I quickly hushed him. "It wasn't bad. The guy hit me from behind. The bad news is that I won't have a car for a week. The good news is that the guy that hit me payed for the damages!" Nick rubbed my arms.

"The important part is that you're okay. If you don't have the car, how'd you get home?" He asked.

"The guy gave me a ride." I felt Nick's body tense up.

"You just let some guy take you home?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Umm what did you want me to do? Plus I met him before. He was at the audition too."

"You could have walked or gotten a bus," he said as if it were painfully obvious. I gave him my "_are you seriously being dumb right now" _look.

"Are you kidding me? You want me, a young 18 year old girl, to walk home late. You do realize we live in Los Angeles right? Plus I don't know the freaking bus routes! What's the deal anyways?" He put his face in his hands and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Because you could've called me! I could've brought you home! Not some guy you met at the audition!"

"Seriously Nicholas!? You were at class the whole day! I wasn't gonna interrupt you!"

"Oh but you're gonna interrupt this random guy from his day so he can take you home!?"

"He hit my car! You're being ridiculous right now! I can't believe you're getting upset over the fact that I didn't call you to come pick me up!" I yelled in frustration as I got up from the couch

"I can't believe you're defending him," he quietly said. I threw my hands up in the air and tugged at my hair.

"That's it. You're not sleeping with me tonight. You're staying here," I spat as I walked to our room. I grabbed his pillow and clothes and walked out and threw it at him. "Good night dumb ass," I said as I walked into our room and locked it. I threw myself on the bed and I didn't allow myself to feel any emotions. I could hear him pacing the living room, the jingling of keys, and the slamming of the door.

I started to cry. I don't know why I was crying. I think it's because of how stupid our fight was and how dumb Nick is sometimes. I seriously don't know what his deal is. This is what love is. No matter how much they piss you off, annoy you, or upset you, you fight and hurt because you love them.

I got up from the bed and peeled off my nasty clothes and slipped into something more comfy. Knowing that Nick isn't gonna be with me tonight made me want to fall asleep fast so I can just forget about this whole stupid mess. I snuggled a pillow as I drifted away to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="60afc78b572f71607b4f8b28dec0dd04"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You say that I'm messing with your head. All cause I was making out with your friend. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong..."/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="75df309ffd0ddc199e6c388ea2dab42f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="75df309ffd0ddc199e6c388ea2dab42f"It is too early to wake up. I stuck my hand out of the comfy covers to shut my damn phone up. I was starting to get impatient when I couldn't find it. Then I realized that it was still in my butt pocket in the jeans I wore yesterday. Said jeans were in the bathroom./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="da5b63b158b2d0e4de83cacadd46b1e2" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="da5b63b158b2d0e4de83cacadd46b1e2""Fuck me," I muttered as I try to muffle out the sound by hiding under the covers. That didn't work. I got tired of the noise so I unwillingly got up and clumsily walked to my bathroom. My jeans were on the floor and I could see my stupid phone sticking out of the pocket. I shut it off and sighed. "Well I'm up now," I said disgruntled./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="679268063205f9e0632c34203350c3e9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="679268063205f9e0632c34203350c3e9"I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. My eyes were all red from crying and my makeup that I forgot to take off was smeared everywhere. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I rubbed my face with cleanser until my face was completely clean. I still felt yucky so I decided to hop into the shower./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="16625cd5575acd41b8d462ce89cd103e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="16625cd5575acd41b8d462ce89cd103e"As the hot water hit my body, last night's events flooded back. Nick and I really need to talk about what happened. I turned off the water and got ready. I threw on a long grey shirt and black skinny jeans. I slipped on some thin grey socks so my feet don't get dirty. I put some mousse in my hair and let it dry into it's natural curly self. I made the bed and decided I was done stalling. I walked out of the room and straight into the living room./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="08ee529f86a770e3e9d8552c0a4cfd56" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="08ee529f86a770e3e9d8552c0a4cfd56"Nicholas was sleeping soundly on the couch. His midnight black hair was completely messy. Dried tears were evident on his face and his mouth hung wide open. It hurt me to see him like this. All for something so stupid and insignificant. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen. I made Nick's favorite, cinnamon french toast. I brewed some coffee for him as I set our little table up for breakfast. I placed the french toast in the middle of the table once I had finished up making a batch. I served his coffee just the way he likes it and served myself some milk. I never acquired a taste for the bitter drink./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="99836e2058fea50f51094300af5c3431" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="99836e2058fea50f51094300af5c3431"I smiled at my setup for breakfast. I am totally wife worthy./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c228f3dcf3bc08ebaafa3db83aee7bb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c228f3dcf3bc08ebaafa3db83aee7bb"I went back to the living room to find Nick sitting up on the couch. He was rubbing his face tiredly and stared off into space. "Nick," I hesitated. He looked up at the sound of my voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6628d37cfae56cf9ea5d662fd6152692" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6628d37cfae56cf9ea5d662fd6152692""Dulce I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and walked to me. "I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. It was stupid and I'm sorry," he said as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. [I'm really short so that's all I can reach.]/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b8260e3f4be5d7ad291b8a01cba9f254" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b8260e3f4be5d7ad291b8a01cba9f254""It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't call. I just didn't know you'd get so upset," I said. Nick tilted my chin up so we could look each other in the eyes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea85e029f1135973ffe68e194cee3896" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea85e029f1135973ffe68e194cee3896""I was jealous. That's why I overreacted. He's an actor and I'm nothing," he said. He sat down on the couch sadly. I went over to him and sat on my knees in front of him. I grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="4efcc788925d86db4e5dc618ab460171" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="4efcc788925d86db4e5dc618ab460171""Don't you ever say that about yourself ever again. You're worth so much more to me than anything in the world. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You/span are my world baby. I don't care about that guy at all because I have you. I love you with all my heart Nicholas Grant Montez."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ea154b12fbf2a6a7ec031c8f5641f25" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ea154b12fbf2a6a7ec031c8f5641f25"I crashed my lips against his. He was kinda shocked for a moment because he remained still. He seemed to get over it after a while because he kissed me back. Our apologies were exchanged with each kiss. His hands found my hips and he tightly gripped them. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I bite down on his bottom lip. I can hear a moan come from the back of his throat. Growling in response, I ran my hands through his hair, gripping onto the back of his head./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee4d9b25a0dc5219021ef0bff4cc4408" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee4d9b25a0dc5219021ef0bff4cc4408"Next thing I knew, I was straddling him on the couch. We finally pulled back, completely breathless. Our lips are swollen from the intense make out session. We looked each other in the eyes as we listened to each other's breathing. Nick smiled at me as he pushed the hair in my face behind my ear./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="c04a87e575c69b839456c20861ba0001" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="c04a87e575c69b839456c20861ba0001""I so don't deserve you beautiful. I love you to death Dulce," he said. I felt my cheeks burn up as I caressed his cheek with my other arm around his neck./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1640eac75a11ae18ceaf4191e058e34c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1640eac75a11ae18ceaf4191e058e34c""Baby you deserve me. I love you too my cute thang," I said as I giggled. He rolled his eyes and gave me another kiss./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a2cf5fc4686263e36819f8cac407348e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a2cf5fc4686263e36819f8cac407348e""I smelled french toast," he whispered. I laughed as I playfully hit his shoulder. I could feel his laughter vibrating off his chest./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c228d9c7480f5104b837d356eed928c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c228d9c7480f5104b837d356eed928c""You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" I asked. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee60d8b8fc713e12015fd0985e0f6496" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee60d8b8fc713e12015fd0985e0f6496""You know it babe," I said in a baby voice as I shook his head. He frowned and swatted my hand away./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d15ebb28b4b9a8542622e543f12d915" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d15ebb28b4b9a8542622e543f12d915""Let's just go and eat, you doofus," he said as he scooped me up in his arms. I placed my head into the crook of his shoulder and closed my eyes as he carried me to our table./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ec0c36b2398891503c72edbeea63b38" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ec0c36b2398891503c72edbeea63b38"I sure am one lucky girl./div 


	7. Chapter 7: Callback

Nick and I decided to spend the day together since he didn't have any classes and I had the day off. We were snuggling on the couch watching The Wedding Ringer. Kevin Hart is our favorite comedian so the movie was on the top of our must see list. We were laughing at the scene that involved a man, peanut butter, and a dog when my phone started ringing.

"Babe don't answer. Stay here pwease?" Nick asked as he gave me the most adorable puppy eyes ever. I pinched his cheeks and kissed his nose.

"Sorry my munchkin but I gotta take it. Might be something important," I say as I get up. I walk to the kitchen where my phone is on the counter. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello my name is Ryan Murphy. May I speak with Dulce Cazares?"

"This is she. Hi how are you?"

"Dulce I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm great thanks for asking."

"Great. I'm calling in regards to your audition. You did great so we'd like to have you come back for a callback."

"Uh okay yeah I'm cool with doing that."

"Great! We'll be doing this in 2 hours at 1120 Westchester Place."

"Awesome I'll see you there!"

"See you in two hours Dulce," he said before he hung up.

"Shit," I whispered as I ran my hand through my hair. I promised Nick to hang out with him all day today and now I have to go to a callback. I walked back to the living room.

"Hey babe I paused the movie for you since you've been dying to see it," Nick said when I came back. I bit my lip nervously as I leaned against the wall. Why does he have to be such a sweetheart?

"Thanks babe. Ummm we're gonna have to put the movies on hold for a while," I said. He had a confused look on his face. Then he totally got the wrong idea.

"Babe why didn't you just say so?" He said as he slowly got up and looked at me with his bedroom eyes. I blushed hard and shook my head.

"I'd really like to babe but I just got off the phone with the creator of American Horror Story." His expression quickly changed.

"Whatd he say? You got it didn't you?" He asked extremely excited.

"Kind of. I have to go back and read with some people and then maybe I get it."

"Awesome! When are you gonna go back?"

"I'm expected to be at 1120 Westchester Place in 2 hours." He froze.

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhh," he trailed off. I went over to him and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm really sorry baby. You know that I'd rather stay here and watch movies with you all day long. But this could be it babe. This could finally be that big break I've been waiting so long for." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He began to stoke my hair and said, "I know. I'm just a little disappointed that's all. It's not a big deal. We can continue when we come back." I smiled as he kissed my head. I turned to him and wrapped myself around him.

"I'm so freaking lucky to have you Nick. I love you," I whispered in his ear. He tightened his grip on my waist and whispered, "I love you more." His husky voice made me shiver.

"I doubt that," I whispered back. I leaned back and he has a look on his face that made me want to kiss him everywhere.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. He leaned in close and whispered "prove it" huskily. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed my lips against his. My nerves stood on end and I quickly straightened my posture, making me straddle him. Nick ran his fingers slowly up my spine, causing a gasp to escape from my lips.

I pulled back completely breathless. Nick craved more apparently because he immediately went for my neck. He's such an asshole, he knows that's my weak spot. I ran my fingers through his hair and tightly grabbed a fistful of his hair. He gave small kisses slowly up my neck until he got right under my jaw. He slowly sucked on my senstive spot and I let out a light moan. Happy with my reaction, he lightly bit down and gradually started biting harder, surely leaving a mark. I pushed him off causing him to lay down on the couch.

Smirking, I leaned down and began to nibble his ear. He shut his eyes and let out a soft groan. My turn to be an asshole. I felt a bulge near my thigh starting to wake up so I got up and off of him. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He covered his crotch with a pillow a little embarrased. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What was that for?" He asked as his cheeks turned pink.

"I just wanted to tease you babe," I said shyly.

"Well I've never seen this side of you." I went up to him and whispered, "You'll see more later."

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"I'm glad to know that I turn you on this much. I need to get ready though. Can you pretty please just drive me to the place?" I said as I gave him my best puppy eyes. He groaned and said, "Fine. Not like I have a choice anyways." He got up and then immediately sat back down. I giggled as I walked away to get ready.

After an hour, we walked down to the garage to get the car. We got into the car and I put the address into the gps. When we were driving, I sneakily snapped a picture of Nick driving. He looked so damn cute whenever he drives. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I know you took a picture of me." I felt my cheeks go red. I didn't say anything and he just chuckled. He looked over at me and grabbed my thigh. His hand felt super warm on my skin. I pulled my phone out and took a picture. I opened Instagram up and captioned the picture, "Blessed to have you in my life Nicholas ? ﾟﾒﾘ." I put my phone away and grabbed Nick's hand/

We finally pulled up to the address and saw that there were some people waiting there. "Why are we at a house?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe we're doing this on location?" I said.

"Well babe I'll just be driving around okay?" Nick said. I felt suspicious about it but I decided to brush it off.

"Okay I'll just call you when I'm done," I said as I got out of the car. Nick sped off as soon as I got out and my suspicion grew. I had an uneasy feeling about it but I could just talk about it later with him.

"Dulce you're here!" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Mr. Murphy.

"Hello Mr. Murphy!"

"Alright we're here o location so you can do a few scenes with some potential Tates," he said as he handed me a script. He lead me to the inside of the house and to the upstairs bedroom.

"This is Violet's bedroom. We're gonna do the scene where you and Tate hang out for the first time," Mr. Murphy said as he lead a couple of guys with cameras in. A couple of guys came in anf for the most part, they were pretty hot. I mean like, if my character's supposed to be all romantic and lovey dovey with him, he has to be at least a little attractive. The bad thing about all these hotties was that they all had douchey personalities so we didn't really get along. Ryan kept sending them out because he said he couldn't see or feel the chemistry. Trust me, I didn't like or feel anything with any of these guys.

"This is our last guy. I hope this is it," Ryan said crossing his fingers. The door opened and a familiar mop of blonde hair walked into the room. "Dulce, this is Evan Peters. Evan, this is Dulce Cazares," Ryan said smiling.

"Nice seeing you again Dulce," Evan said as he stuck his hand out. I took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah it's a lot better than last time," I said with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"Alright are you guys ready?" Ryan asked, obviously ignoring the fact that Evan and I have met before. I looked at Evan and he said, "Yes sir." He smiled and winked at me. I internally cringed. We sat on the floor with our legs criss crossed and then a makeup artist came in. She grabbed our arms and made a few scars on them. Mine were a little fresher looking compared to Evan's. She left and then we lowered our arms. Evan pushed my hair back and his eyes scanned my neck.

"Nice hickey," he mumbled under his breath, a big smirk on his face. My eyes widened of embarrassement. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Ryan yelled out, "Action!"

Evan looked at me and showed the inside of his arm to me. "This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think." I raised my arm and showed him my fresh "cuts."

"Last week, first day at my new school - sucks."

"Westfield, right? The worst. I got thrown out of there," Evan said in a quiet whisper as he rocked back ad forth.

"I hate it here. I hate everyone. All their bougie designer bullshit. East coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather," I said in an angry tone. Very true though, Los Angeles just has rain and sun year round.

"I love it when the leaves change," Evan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too!" I said in an excited tone. Evan got up and walked to the chalkboard that was on the wall.

"Why'd you move here?"

"My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act," I said nonchalantly. Evan turned around with a pained expression.

"That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them... never," he said with so much emotion that it felt as if her were really Tate Langdon and I was Violet Harmon.

"Right? I know." Evan picked up the chalk and started writing something.

"And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage. The baby was seven months old." He turned around to look at me, concern etched onto his face. I glanced behind him and saw that he wrote the word "taint." I wondered what that was all about but I'm pretty sure I'll find that out later.

"And we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" He walked over to me and sat directly in front of me. He grabbed my arms and slowly ran his fingers over my fake cuts. My heart started to pound and I felt the sparks fly as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I immediately got up and walked away from him.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" I questioned.

"Don't ask question you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that," Evan spat. I walked over to the radio and took out the tape that we were listening to.

"Want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy, and he hates everyone and everything," I said as I sat down on the bed. Evan looked at me and smiled.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" He asked. I smiled back at him.

"Cut!" Ryan's voice rang out. I immediately snapped out of it and looked over at him. He looked so damn happy. "You guys did amazing! I fel the emotion and I saw the sparks!" He exclaimed. I smiled really big. At least I wasn't the only one who saw or felt something. "How'd you feel Dulce?" He asked.

"I don't entirely hate him you know. There's potential," I said. I saw Evan holding back his smirk. Ryan looked suspicious but didn't ask about it. Instead he turned around and asked Evan the same thing.

"It felt natural, you know. She's also not that bad too look at," he simplu replied. He looked over at me and winked. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I didn't want to let him think he was getting to me so I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay then let's try out one more scene. Follow me everyone," Ryan said as he started leading the camera crew out the door. I started following him and Evan walked right behind me.

"It looks like we might be working together gorgeous," he said as he nudged me with him shoulder. Does this guy ever stop flirting? I didn't respond so he decided to give the conversation another go. "Who gave you that hickey?" I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Nick," I replied.

"Who's Nick?" He asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Wait you have a boyfriend and you never told me?" Evan whispered loudly. We earned a few weird glances from some of the crew members. I looked around awkwardly while Evan walked beside me with his jaw clenched. The crew turned back around and I turned to look at Evan.

"We met 3 days ago! I didn't think you'd have to know," I whispered harshly. Evan didn't say anything and continued to follow Ryan. I scoffed and kept my eyes forward. What's with the guys in my life? We finally got to the basement and the camera guys started seeting their cameras up.

"Alright we're going to do the scene where Violet and Tate scare Leah. Shelby Young had already been casted as Leah and she's waiting upstairs. Dulce go and when you hear me say action, start walking downstairs with her," Ryan said. I nodded and walked back upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw a girl with long straight brown hair and piercing green eyes. she turned around and smiled.

"Hi I'm Shelby," she said warmly. I smiled back.

"I'm Dulce," I replied. Before we had a chance for conversation, Ryan yelled out, "Action!" We started going downstairs with Shelby leading the way.

"What's down there?" Shelby asked in a bitchy tone. Damn she quickly changed from a super sweet girl to a bitch. This is gonna be fun.

"My stash. Parents toss my room every week," I said cooly.

"If you're screwing with me.." Shelby trailed off.

"It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit too. All the coke coming from the U.S from central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it," I said as I walked down the stairs and watched Shelby intently.

"So where is it?"

"Right around the corner," Shelby walked hesitantly around the corner as I trailed behind her. "To the right," I said in a frustrated tone.

"This place is a dump," Shelby angrily said.

"Oh shut up," I said, annoyed.

"I want my goddamn drugs."

"Then keep going," I said as I turned the light on. Evan was sitting in a white chair with a creepy look on his face.

"So this is the coke whore," Evan said coolly.

"Who the hell are you?" Shelby asked, annoyed. Evan's face changed into a totally serious expression.

"Get the lights," Evan said in a threatening voice. God, he sounded so scary and I quickly turned them off. Evan started giggling quietly and it gradually became into hysterical laughs as the lights flickered on and off.

"What is going on? What is going on?" Shelby asked, frightened.

"Kill her, kill her, kill her, kill her," Evan said in a creepy voice as he shook wildly in his chair. Next thing I knew, Evan was on top of Shelby pinning her arms above her head.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Shelby screamed hysterically. I started screaming loudly as I saw something I knew wasn't there before. I had no idea who or what the hell it was, but it scared the shit out of me. I screamed partially because the script said to and because of that thing or person.

"Stop please stop!" Shelby cried out. Shelby and I continue screaming as the thing approached me. It quickly left and the lights stopped flickering. I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't even standing anymore and on the ground. I looked over at Evan and saw that he was sitting back in his white chair. Shelby got up from the floor and ran upstairs screaming. I ran after her and screamed, "Get away!" I heard Evan's footsteps slowly approach me.

"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore," he said nonchalantly.

"What was that?" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked confused. "She hit me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall or something.

"No I saw something," I said almost hysterically.

"What are you tal- Violet you're talking crazy. This is cool. We showed that bitch."

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" I yelled hysterically. He tried to hug me and I shoved him right off. I turned around and ran upstairs. The craziest thing about this whole thing, is that it felt so real.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Evan yelled behind me.

"Cut!" Ryan's voice brought me back to reality. I walked back downstairs calmly. "That was amazing you guys! You two are definitely perfect for there roles," Ryan beamed. I looked oer at Evan and he had tears brimming his eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Murphy. If you don't mind me asking, what was that thing or person that jumped out at us when the lights were flickering?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't tell you because I wanted to see how'd you react and if you'd be able to continue to say your lines. That was Ben Wolff who will be playing the role of Infantata," Ryan replied. Ben came out of the shadows and greeted us. After that, he left to go take his makeup and costume off.

"Thank you so much for your time today Evan and Dulce. Welcome to the American Horror Story family," Ryan beamed. I smiled widely when he said that.

"Thank you so much sir! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I said as I shook his hand.

"No problem," he replied. Him and Evan did one of those handshake hugs that every guy seemes to know. Evan left immediately. I excused myself and went after him. I saw that the front door was open and Evan's blonde hair was bouncing away.

"Evan wait!" I yelled out. He turned around and stopped walking. I jogged over to him as he waited with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.

"Whoa what happened to Mr. Flirty?" I asked. He lowered his head. "What's wrong? You got the part that you wanted right? Why are you upset?" I asked. Evan shook his head and looked around impatiently.

"It's not because of that."

"Then what?" I asked, my patience starting to wear off. He rolled his lips in, showing off his dimples.

"Nothing. You wouldn't care anyways," he said annoyed. Before I could say anything, he turned around and walked away.

"Evan! Don't be like that!" I yelled after him. He didn't look back or say anything. All he did was walk to his car, get in, and drive away. I sighed and shook my head. I don't know what he wanted to say or what was bothering him, but he has to eventually tell me. We are working together after all. Oh shit I'm going to be working with the guy that my boyfriend doesn't like.

Fuck.

**-Author's Note-  
Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter this one's my favorite that I've written so far ;)**

**'Til next time love you guys! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me The Truth

I quickly texted Nick after Evan left to come pick me up. It bothered me that Evan was acting strange after I told him about Nick. The thought of Nick reminded me of how weird he was acting earlier. My worries returned and I felt the nervousness starting in the pit of my stomach. I was shaken from my thoughts when Nick's 1976 Pontiac GTO came to a full stop in front of me. Nick hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for me. I blushed at the gesture and entered the car. He closed the door behind me and got back into his driver's seat.

"So what happened?" Nick asked as he started the car.

"Well they had me do some scenes with some guys who would play my on screen boyfriend but it just wasn't working. They weren't right. Then the guy who hit my car came in and he was really good. Ryan liked our chemistry together so I got the part!" I said excitedly. Hopefully he wouldn't pay a lot of attention to the fact that Evan is gonna play my love interest.

"Are you serious? You really got the part!? I'm so fucking proud of you!" Nick said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I beamed and held tightly onto his hand.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without your support Nick. Thank you so much for everything, love," I said as I kissed his hand.

"You know what this means?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He remained quiet and continued driving. I pouted and curled into a ball in my seat, still holding onto his hand. "I'm taking a nap," I said as I closed my eyes. I could hear him chuckle and he tightened his hold on my hand. Eventually I felt the car stop and the engine shut down. Nick started rubbing my head with his free hand.

"Babe wake up I have a surprise for you," Nick said in a baby voice. I quickly sat up and kissed him. I pulled back and said, "You're so cute." Nick blushed and pulled away.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He got out of the car and opened my door like the gentleman he is. I got out and saw that we were on the Hollywood strip. I looked up at Nick confused.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Because this is where your surprise is dummy," he replied as he began to lead the way. He pulled me towards some stairs that I always saw a lot of people go but I never ventured there. We started going up the stairs that were completely infested with people. Nick kept a tight grip on my hand as we went up. When we got to the top of stairs, I realized why so many people are always going here. It was a shopping center.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Nick as I looked around.

"Stop asking questions babe. Just hush your pretty little mouth and follow me," he replied. I looked down shyly as he began to lead me to some stairs. Out of nowhere, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"NICK! What are you doing?!" I screamed, causing bypassers to look at us. They rolled their eyes at the two love struck teenagers that we are. Nick slapped my butt.

"Babe you're attracting a crowd, stop it," Nick said, giggling.

"I'm gonna kill you Nicholas," I said as I pouted. Nick simply laughed and said, "Yeah yeah yeah whatever." He trodded up the stairs with me over his shoulder. I slapped his butt as payback.

"Hey control yourself back there. I know my ass is pretty hypnotizing, but you don't need to hit it. You're supposed to treat it with care," he yelled over his shoulder. I covered my face with my hands so I could avoid looking at bystanders. Nick really knows how to embarrass me.

When we got to the top, he put me down. I looked up at him and he had a big ol' smirk on his face. I gently patted his cheek and whispered, "You're an ass." He feigned a hurt look and pouted. I giggled and kissed him. "But you're my ass." He smiled and bear hugged me.

"I love you Dulce," he whispered. We pulled back and he had a mischievous grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him and prepared to run in case he got another funny idea. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"Okay I know you like 50 Shades but I'm not into that kinky shit," I joked. Nick playfully shoved my shoulder and laughed.

"No! Just put it on," he said as he handed me the blindfold. I reluctantly took it and put it on. It's not that I don't trust him. I grew up in a house with 2 brothers who'd always play tricks on me so I am a bit paranoid. I felt Nick walk behind me and then he grabbed me by my waist.

"Don't worry my love, I'll guide you," he whispered into my ear. I nearly melted when he did that. I lost the ability to speak so I just nodded. He started maneuvering me through the crowd of people and then he stopped me. I could smell a sweet aroma directly in front of me. Nick slowly lifted the blindfold from my eyes and I saw the coolest thing ever. I was standing in front of "The World's Biggest Candy Store." It's literally called that.

"Oh my God you're the best boyfriend ever!" I squealed as I tackled him down with my love hugs. I kissed every inch of his face and finally his lips. I felt him smile against my lips which caused me to smile like a doofus. He sat us up and laughed. I hugged him tightly, not planning on letting go. He grabbed my thighs as he stood up so he could carry me. He carried me to the entrance of the store and I immediately jumped off. I looked around and was amazed.

Right at the entrance, there was some guys pulling colorful taffy and others cutting it into little pieces. There was a giant Crunch bar on the ground by the cash register. Each section of the store had a theme to it and had stacks of candy and other stuff with it. I saw an M&amp;M bar and ran to it.

"Babe! Look! So many choices!" I exclaimed as I marveled at the candy. Nick grabbed a bag and started filling it up. "You can do that?" I asked. Nick chuckled and said, "Yeah. They weigh it when you pay." I smiled and got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"You are officially the best boyfriend in the whole wide world."

"Run free my child," he said as he turned me around.

"No dummy let's do this together," I said as I turned back around. Nick had a nervous look on his face and looked around helplessly.

"Seriously babe just explore around here. I'll be right back," he hastily said. He was staring over the tall M&amp;M portraits that I couldn't see over. He just walked away. Once I heard his footsteps disappear, I turned around and hid behind another M&amp;M portrait. I peeked around and saw Nick talking to a leggy blonde. She was model pretty and she had a really tight outfit on with heels. Her hand was Nick's arm and she was smiling. Nick was smiling back at her and he pulled her in for a hug.

I felt numb. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I know she could just be a friend but it seemed strange to me that he was acting so fidgety. He only acts like that when he's hiding something. He sped off when he dropped me off early and he wanted me to look around on my own. I held back my tears as I bit my lip. My hands started to shake as I walked away from the M&amp;Ms. I curled my hands into my fists once I got to the bacon flavored candy.

I was hurt and I needed to calm down, seeing I'm in public. I walked around multiple times trying to figure out why Nick would do this to me. He was just telling me earlier how much he loved me. All the romantic gestures he's been doing recently, did it mean nothing? Was he trying to throw me off so I'd never suspect him of cheating? Or was I just overanalyzing everything? Was she a childhood friend he was happy to see? Was she a close acquaintance from work? None of these made sense since Nick never mentioned a friend or work friend.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away and quickly spun around.

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly. Nick cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a confused look.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more, concern lacing his voice. I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah, just ask your blonde," I said as I turned around to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm and quickly spun me around.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. I looked at him in amazement.

"Are you being serious? I just saw you hugging her when you ran off," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"What, Nora?" he asked. "She's nothing honey."

"Nora's nothing, really? You looked pretty happy to see her, with that big ol' grin on your face," I said annoyed. Nick closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Babe just come here," he said quietly. I looked down and bit my lip as Nick pulled me into a hug. "Follow me," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me through the store. I anxiously bit my lip as Nick weaved his way through. He took me to a section that was filled with Harry Potter merchandise and candy. I looked around as I violently fangirled on the inside. Nick cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Why don't you get a chocolate frog?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him as I reached over for one.

"Shouldn't I pay for it first?" I asked. Nick shook his head.

"You can pay for it after." Still suspicious of him, I averted my attention to the magical treat. I opened it and I nearly dropped the damn card.

It was a picture of Dumbledore smiling with writing underneath it that said, "'Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light.' Dumbledore said that once. You always tell me that when you turned on the light, you realized that I've always been standing there, waiting for you to be happy. I love you more than anything in the world Dulce. Will you marry me?" I covered my mouth as I turned around to face Nick. When I turned around, he was already down on bended knee holding open a little box with a gorgeous golden ring with a yellow stone, tears brimming his eyes.

"Dulce, you are the absolute love of my life. I've been in love with you since the day I first met you. I was friendzoned for the longest time and it really hurt. But I knew it was because of all the internal battles you were fighting and you wanted to learn to be happy on your own. I was always there for you when you needed me the most. It hurt me to see you hurt and I wanted to make you happy. I did everything in my power to do so. When we finally started dating, I felt like I won the lottery. You make me the happiest man alive so you would do me the honor and marry me?"


End file.
